


Flying

by Titti



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-07
Updated: 2001-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Lex wants Clark as a friend.





	Flying

Lex can't seem to focus on his fencing lesson. No matter what he does, his mind goes back to that damn bridge. He could swear that he hit the boy. The boy should be dead; he should be dead, but they are both alive. It's a mystery and Lex doesn't like mysteries, unless he's orchestrating him. 

Images of that day flash before his eyes and soon he has his back against the wall and an epee pressed against his chest. He lost again. He doesn't like to lose. He throws his epee against the wall with fury. That's when he sees him: Clark. He takes his mask off and panic overtakes the young Luthor. He almost killed the Kent boy. Again. Okay, so the epee wouldn't actually kill Clark, but he could have been injured.

Taking deep breaths to regain control, Lex walks toward his guest. He is still trying to calm his nerves from this second potentially harmful encounter. Clark saved his life and he can't seem to do anything but put the boy in danger. He shakes his thoughts away.

"Clark? I didn't see you."

Clark is talking about doorbells and squeezing through bars, but Lex can't stop staring at those inviting lips, dreaming of kissing them, licking them. He knows that, if he were really paying attention, what Clark just said would make no sense. No one could get through the security precautions surrounding the Luthors' home, but Lex is not thinking. 

Since he came back to life, he can't forget those bright blue eyes looking at him with concern. No one ever looks at Lex that way. He is used to scorn and contempt from his father, hate and fear from the world at large. The young man in front of him is the first one who has showed concern for him, not for what Lex could to him.

He has to concentrate once again on what Clark is saying. His friend, and there is no doubt in Lex's mind that Clark is his friend, seems unsure about staying.

"If this is a bad time..."

"Oh no, no, I think Heiki has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day."

Lex seeks refuge in his sarcastic comments. It's a shield that has protected him for years. It's too soon to expose himself. He puts his best smile on to match his words. He knows that people can't resist his smile. He's learned to use it to his advantage. If it's going to help him with Clark, then he won't fail to use it.

"This is a great place," Clark tells him.

"Oh yeah, if you're dead and in the market for something to haunt." 

The smirk is a cover for the pain. He's been sent into exile from his father. Now he lives in this cold and impersonal house, in a town made up by people that despise him. Well, except Clark. The boy is trying to be - dare he say it - nice. Maybe, just maybe, things are not so dark in Smallville.

Lex is moving upstairs. He wants to talk to Clark, but it wants to do in the only room that he feels his. They talk about the house. Clark is still amazed at the fact that his father would just 'move' the house from Scotland, when he had no intention of living in it. He turns around when he hears the pure disbelief in Clark's voice. 

"So why did he ship it over?"

Oh, to be so innocent again. But maybe, he was never so innocent. Lex had to grow up fast to impress his father.

"Because he could."

Lex didn't mean to sound so cold, the hatred he feels for his father clear in those three words. For some reason, Lex wants to bare his heart to the young man in front of him. He wants to feel those powerful arms around him and protect him from the loneliness he feels.

Lex is confused. He knows that he wants more, much more from Clark, but it's too soon. Lex isn't a betting man, but he'd wager that Clark is young enough to make him guilty of a few criminal statutes if he were to act on his desires. He's also ready to settle for a platonic friendship if that's the only thing he can have from Clark. He can hear his father's voice in his head: 'Luthors know what they want and they get it.' For once, Lex is willing to let Clark decide how much he wants to give.

"How's the new ride?" Lex asks. Safer subject. Boys in Smallville love trucks, or so the dealer assured him.

But Clark is here to return the keys to the truck. What is Lex supposed to do with the truck, now? Lex focuses on his friend. The blue eyes staring at him are full of disappointment. Clark liked his gift. Lex can see it in his face. So why would he give it back? He certainly earned; he saved Lex's life. 

Then, Lex remembers Mr. Kent, the way he refused to shake his hands, the hate in his cold eyes. Another prejudice to face, more hate to fight. Lex would usually brush it off, but it'll fight anyone to be Clark's friend.

"Your father doesn't like me, does he? It's okay. I've been bald since I was nine. I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

Lex has done it again. He really didn't mean to reveal the last part. He has never told what happened to him and how he was affected. He has sworn that he would only tell the people he trusts. Lex doesn't trust anyone, but he has a feeling that the handsome and brave man standing in front of him will find out many of his secrets.

"It's nothing personal. He's just not crazy about your dad." Clark tells him. And Lex is not surprised. Much of the hatred he has felt is really directed to his father and his business practices. 

"He figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Understandable. What about you, Clark? Did you fall far from the tree?"

The silence that surrounds the two is uncomfortable. Lex doesn't know why those words have affected Clark so much. The boy is not looking at him anymore. He seems to find the floor a lot more fascinating. A blush is making his cheeks look ever more rosy. 

Another smile appears on Lex's lip, this time a genuine one. Lex realizes that this sweet naivet is not a quality he has ever experienced, not with his friends, let alone in himself. He also knows that it's one of the reasons he's attracted to Clark. The freshness of Clark's emotions is a contrast to the hypocrisy Lex has encountered all his young life. 

"I better go. Thanks for the truck."

Clark gives him back the keys. Hands touch for a brief moment. Lex swears that he could feel an instant connection. The young entrepreneur wishes that he could just close his fingers around the larger hand and pull Clark closer, until their bodies are touching. He can imagine how good it would feel to touch that well-built body. He dreams of soft kisses and tender embraces. 

He turns around, unable to watch the boy...man...that is invading his dreams. His gaze is fixed on the mirror in front of him, but he doesn't see himself. He sees the future, a future with Clark in it, a future where he can find friendship and love. 

"Clark, do you believe a man can fly?"

Lex wants to share his vision with Clark. He doesn't know how much he can say before Clark begins to think that Lex is insane. How do you tell a boy you just met that you're convinced that your lives are intertwined? How do you express the intense feelings of love and loyalty that you only feel when he is around? Lex doesn't think that he can even explain them. 

"People can't fly Lex."

"I did. After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville and for the first time I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you I have a second chance. We are the future Clark. I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

Clark leaves with a puzzled look on his face. Lex can't really blame him. The past four minutes have been the strangest and most intense of Lex's life. For the first time in his life, he has a goal that doesn't involve money and screwing his father over. No, this time it is a purer purpose, a harder one to achieve. Lex pledges that he won't let anything interfere with their friendship, not even himself.


End file.
